


【秦昕】当断则断

by nananalu



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nananalu/pseuds/nananalu





	【秦昕】当断则断

一.

  过年的气氛过于热闹欢快，许昕不太喜欢。

 

   一旦习惯了逢节胖三斤的设定便毫无节制，许昕走出外婆家的步伐尤其笨重，回来就倒在沙发里止不住打饱嗝。旧年夜伴随着一整板健胃消食片的消逝翻进新历，许昕望着窗外遗失烟火的寂静夜空走了神，在倒记时钟声的最后一秒还是错过了许愿的最佳时机。

 

    这点气急败坏被残余的酒精迅速催发膨胀，他几欲呕吐。当他第一百次掏出手机划开短信界面，新年快乐四个字躺在编辑框内愉快地闪动着，嘲笑他是个怂包。门外一声窜天猴的尖鸣骤然穿透他的耳膜，他一个激灵点到了删除联系人，那些少得可怜的来往信息瞬间被清空得一干二净。

 

   当断则断，有人跟他说过，他本来是听不进去的。许昕薅着头发浑身脱力地长出一口气，心想酒真不是什么好东西，伤身劳神的。

 

二.

   过年能占的便宜自小学毕业后就越来越少，上了大学就收不到红包，桌上的鸡腿也不再是他的专供，睡懒觉算是他这类闲散人士仅剩的特权了，许昕很知足。

 

   “许昕别睡了，有客人，下去迎一迎。”惬意的笑容尚未溢开便僵硬在脸上，门外的母亲从推门进来就开始嫌弃，“多大人了还在赖床，不嫌丢人吗，快去，人家快到楼下了。”他被嚷嚷得头痛，支起身慢吞吞揪了件家居服套上。“您得了吧，不就是催我起床，用不着拿别人借口……”

 

  “那你不去吗？”母亲讳莫如深的微笑叫许昕起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。 “你小秦叔叔回来了，也不去吗？”

 

   诡异的沉默。

 

   “……谁？”许昕怀疑耳朵被昨晚的窜天猴给窜坏了，“啊？”

 

    “装蒜是不是，当了人家那么多年的跟屁虫，几年没见而已，这就忘了？”

 

   你看，大人都挺自私的，只记得对于他们而言温馨有趣的画面，至于孩子们彼时的真切感受却毫不在乎。忘掉一位许久未见的长辈——许昕姑且承认那是叔叔辈的，这本该是件司空见惯的事情。    

 

   许昕怔懵着一时间无法判断何种情绪占上风。“哦，真忘了。”他低着头抠抠手指，无辜地盯着袖口磨破的小洞。许久，又连忙扒下来换了件新的。

 

   被催赶着出门没注意窗外，下了楼才发现这雪又开始落了。许昕居住的城市总是分辨不出节气变化，如此银装素裹的景象从小也没遇过几回，年前两日温度骤降，诡异的寒潮，南方市民竟过上了难能可贵的雪冬。他没带伞，单穿着一件崭新的绿色卫衣站在单元门口打哆嗦，看见门前矮树上积了奶膏状的白雪，稀奇得很，咽了咽口水挪过去捧了一些在袖口上，伸了舌头舔了两口。

 

   凉的，一股铁锈味儿。许昕嫌弃着吐出舌头呸掉，心想自己这贪吃的毛病什么时候能改改。

 

    “怎么还这么贪吃？”

 

   身后有声音挺轻，像怕惊扰了谁，只有几个烂熟于心的音调被风刮进了脑海，许昕招架不住似得发了个冷颤。有笑意落进耳朵里虚虚实实，他紧扣住的手心如同隔靴搔痒。

 

   稳住，别怂。许昕深呼一口气后缓缓回头，未对上眼就先露出一副事先准备好的狐疑，方才的确稍加练习了。他保持着僵直的身子一动不动，尽管视力模糊，余光里的人影终究钻进他眼睑里，硌得眼眶发涩。

 

   也许是四下无人的缘故，身型挺阔的男人站在离他不远的皑皑白雪里，凭空冒出来一般的突兀。他阂目平视着眼前的男孩，瞳孔藏在眼皮下的阴影里辨不出情绪，沉默太久反而像在走神。许昕心中警铃大作，由脚尖蹿上来一阵电流在头皮上炸了个响。他无措地东张西望，连发梢都不自在地翻翘了起来。

 

   男人淡定地望着他一这系列神情，半晌才沉着嗓子慢条斯理地开了口。“个子倒是长得快，”他终于勾起了半个微笑，“模样就没什么长进了。是不是，许昕。”

 

   被叫了大名，许昕脸上顿时五颜六色。“……长进不长进的，班里追我的取号排队都排到校门口了。”他迅速扫过那张脸没敢多停半秒，硬着头皮说瞎话。“你才是，白头发都长了，看着比我爸还显老。”

 

   “哦，怎么，”男人眨眨眼，咧了尖牙把眉眼棱角都笑得柔软许多。“不是装不熟吗，装不下去了？”

 

   被雪打湿的几缕额发垂在幽黑的瞳孔前搅了他徒有其表的严肃，宽厚的褐色长衣竟衬得人温柔起来。除了挤兑人的语气一如往昔，这样纡尊降贵的神情相较以前更甚，叫许昕心慌。他吃了瘪只好装聋作哑，呼噜着脑袋将雪片掸掉， 伸手要去提男人手里的年货，被侧身躲了过去。

 

   “别管了，手冻成这样，上去加件衣服。”男人瞧许昕的指尖都泛着白，将那几根手指自然而然地拎起来攥进了温暖干燥的手心，只数秒便松了禁锢。许昕抽回手时连肋骨都被心跳挤得呼之欲出，生怕这动静太大叫男人听见，他抄手抱胸装作若无其事，而男人面色如常地将空手插回兜里，只像是握过黄瓜土豆。“我等等我哥他们，门给我留着。”他说。

 

   被解了穴的许昕逃也似的往回跑，一边逃一边小声嘟囔，给你留着，留了那么久你都不来，害我灌了一肚子西北风。“哎，”男人又立马把他喊住，微笑氤氲在呵出的寒气里不易察觉，“这回怎么没缠我要红包？”

 

   许昕愣在那半天脸憋得通红，“我都二十二了。”多少带了些埋怨在里面。他三步并两步跑回家洗漱收拾，还抹了点孩儿面在脸上。后悔年前没去理发，酷炫的发型兴许能让自己不这么孬种。

 

   男人偏头摸摸鼻梁，没忍住翘了嘴角。

 

三.

   拜年的一大早就来得齐整，客厅里聚着全家老少其乐融融，是新年该有的样子。见许昕在餐厅挪桌椅板凳，坐在沙发上默默嗑瓜子的男人起身搭了把手，两人不发一言地布置着，偶尔蹭在一起的手臂害许昕碰掉好几双筷子。

 

   “小秦快去歇着，许昕一个人弄就行，放假在家净长懒肉了。”母亲连忙热切地招呼着，扭头就把自己亲儿子数落得一文不值。秦志戬笑笑，“大昕上学辛苦，好不容易放假了就多该休息。况且我这几年都没空来嫂子家拜年，帮点小忙应该的。”

 

   许昕背过身差点把白眼翻到天花板上去。

 

   秦志戬此人，许昕在台面上该是叫他叔叔的。姑夫的亲弟弟，自他十岁时姑姑结了婚就跟许家交好，由于他爹商会里正好缺个内行的帮衬，平日来往走动成了经常的事。许昕是家里老幺，表亲的兄姊们没人待见他这个拖油瓶，秦志戬一出现便成了他的救世主，撒泼打滚也要他小秦叔叔陪他闹腾。

 

   迫于亲朋长辈的面子秦志戬也只好由着许昕粘乎，明明对这类麻烦生物从未产生过好感，久而久之也习以为常起来。不得不承认，这多少为他枯燥的修学生活增添了些乐趣。

 

   “你去歇着吧，我自己来就成，免得我妈心疼你。”许昕撅着嘴一副姥姥不疼舅舅不爱的委屈模样，秦志戬瞥他一眼就乐了，“哦，怕我争了你的宠？”许昕被他这逗小孩的语气弄得烦躁，“你快去跟熟人聊聊天，我不用你帮。”

 

   “我跟你比较熟。”秦志戬掐了果盘上的龙眼剥开递到许昕手上，没接，又递到了嘴边。真邪门了我这嘴，许昕含着果核唔哝着骂自己怂包。

 

四.

   每每回忆起来，许昕总将万恶之源归于慕强心理作祟，小孩子的通病。

 

   二十来岁的秦志戬生得高大，眉眼峻利，坐着都比那时的许昕高出半截，沉默寡言的模样不怒自威。而许昕生来热爱挑战权威且百屈不挠，多次试图用幼稚的伎俩惹秦志戬发怒，男人却只是将自己作乱的拳头紧紧裹在那双大手里密不透风，许昕无法挣脱，被攥疼了只能斜歪在一旁讨饶。去补习班的路上，脖子上的名牌绞住扣子勒得许昕喘不过气，他笨手笨脚地解着，眼看就要迟到，长手长脚的秦志戬看不下去了，一弯腰将他提溜起来夹在臂弯里快步前行。

 

   一物降一物，从那时起他俩就拿对方没辙。是手掌的纹路还是臂弯的温度，将许昕的回忆裹挟其中，他不得要领。一些斑驳的暖色调在许昕的回忆里时而跳帧，毫无连贯性，可单独抽取出来好像也能组成一篇新的故事，望不见始末，因此显得格外珍贵起来。

 

   “小秦最近如何？”许昕的父亲戴着花套袖从厨房走出来递上一支烟，样子虽然滑稽，秦志戬毫不怠慢连忙回敬过去。“听那边说你手头案子很多，开事务所可比体制内的繁琐，有要帮忙的你就言语。”秦志戬点点头，“劳您费心了。您也是，需要我的地方一定在所不辞。”从商与学法的一向难以沟通，多亏许昕的父亲是个慧眼识才的人，秦志戬自修学时代便受到许多照顾，感激之情不以言表。

 

   “您有现成的儿子在这干嘛不用。”听不进客套话的许昕终于找着机会插嘴，他父亲哼笑两声，“你先把法硕读完，跟你小秦叔叔一样去海外读个博再回来跟我显摆。”许昕皱了皱鼻子不置可否，等父亲走远了回头瞅着秦志戬，对方也坦荡地回望着，不一会他就败下阵来。“你好像对我考上法学院的事一点也不惊讶。”

 

   “你学什么都很快，去当运动员我都不惊讶。”秦志戬淡定打着太极。“别糊弄我，是我爸给你通风报信的吧？”许昕对褒奖无动于衷，他越想越窝火，“你在国外一条消息都不肯多回，想知道我情况还偏要走我爸这个中间商？”他音调有些走高，秦志戬不露声色地侧身将他挡在手臂内侧，遮住了他人视线。“你急什么，许昕，听不出来我在夸你吗。”

 

   许昕虚张声势的态度瞬间偃旗息鼓。他知道秦志戬这样的避重就轻就算爆发了也讨不到什么结果，索性放弃。“我早就不需要你夸我了。”他说。

 

五.

 

   秦志戬的出国航班离许昕的大学只有几站地铁，那天艳阳高照万里无云，课表空白球队放假，许昕硬生生在寝室里睡了一天，谁都叫不醒。张继科悠哉地坐在他床头作诗，“别想叫醒一个装睡的人，也别想拯救一个失落的灵魂。”

 

   许昕不要谁来拯救，那最初是脱胎于崇拜的追逐与依赖，在他成长过程中逐渐演变成别的什么东西，他从未停下来问询，于是活该覆水难收。

 

   结束了修学的秦志戬依旧每周抽空带着许昕吃喝玩乐，尽管忙得脚不沾地——习惯使然，劳逸结合，秦志戬总有理由为自己的矛盾开脱。许昕早已不叫他叔叔，寥寥十三个年头的差距，叫老秦或直呼其名都不会让彼此感到逾矩。

 

   究竟何时偏了航道，许昕自认迟钝。被愈演愈烈的心跳过速长期困扰，直到那拇指蹭过嘴角再次摩擦出了奇妙电流，他恍然大悟。想必是积累了太多稀松平常的陪伴，那些细枝末节的琐碎凝结成一抹奶油粘在秦志戬的拇指上，转眼又回到了他的舌尖，甜得发苦。他初尝恋爱滋味便贪得无厌，舔舐过的湿润指尖若能多停留在下唇上半秒便甘之若饴。

 

   收回的手指不动声色地攥紧，秦志戬笑他吃相依旧像个孩子。许是青春期作祟，听似漫不经心的数落让许昕冒起了无名火，他字字珠玑地为自己辩护，却悲哀地发现不论如何挣扎照样被当成小孩子的撒娇耍赖。“许昕，不能乖一点吗。”秦志戬被嚷嚷得头痛时只有这句话能息事宁人。

 

   许昕也发现自己变得很容易被几句轻描淡写所安抚，想要反复挑战底线，甚至被训斥也会乐在其中——他知道这回是真的完蛋了。但是道理他也懂，不是所有虚妄无助的感情都能称之为爱。证明在爱仅凭一念之间的确略显单薄，除了等待成长别无他法。

 

六.

   十八岁生日那天秦志戬被一通电话从应酬上火急火燎地拽了下来，一群张牙舞爪的小孩将烂泥般的许昕递到他手中，挂在肩上沉得像头死猪。 “太沉了你，我才71，你这都有75、76了。”秦志戬被近在咫尺的呼吸烘得焦躁，酷夏的夜晚闷热得难以置信。

 

   “但我跑得快呀……”许昕被安全带勒得喘不过气，秦志戬给他把车窗降了下来，晚风吹得他眉头舒展，不竭的青春使他扇扇睫毛就能颠倒昼夜。秦志戬见他面色酡红地仰躺在座位上哼着小曲儿，俨然一副青春期堕落的模样，忍不住问责起来。“未成年保护法没告诉你不能喝酒？我瞧你那些同学都比你大，怎么没拦着你。”

 

   许昕有些心虚，“我今天就成年了嘛……”秦志戬看看表，“还差半个小时。”许昕揉揉眼睛稍微清醒了一点，“你这是往哪开？”

 

    “当然是往你家开，你宿舍早就关门了。”许昕眼睛滴溜一转，“可别，直接去你家得了，我妈知道我喝酒了非掐死我不可。”秦志戬很无语，“我还不是一样要说教你？”许昕撇开脑袋哼哼，“你不一样。”

 

   到了他家许昕立刻扑在沙发上躺尸，秦志戬递去一杯清茶，丢了湿毛巾给他却被放在肚皮上纳凉，秦志戬催促数次得不到应答，只好耐着万分性子过来替他擦脸。许昕很享受这贵宾级的待遇，却又不甘秦志戬还拿他当小孩照顾，打铁要趁热，他心下一横，抓了那只长手盖在了脸上。

 

   “老秦，我要跟你坦白一件事。”秦志戬半阂着眼睛耐心都快磨穿了，“又闯了什么祸。”

 

   “我喜欢你。”许昕不知道这算不算闯祸。

 

   捂在他脸上的手指极轻微地颤动，秦志戬深吸长叹一口气，“以后不许喝酒。”许昕就知会如此，翻身起来在他身侧正襟危坐。“我是在很清醒的状态下，诚实守信地跟你表白，能够承担一切法律责任。”

 

   见秦志戬挑了眉，许昕越发胆大地说了下去。“我找不到谁来代替你的位置，况且等我发现的时候已经晚了。所以依照公平原则，你作为当事人依法享有跟我谈恋爱的权利和义务。”听他滔滔不绝地胡诹，秦志戬揉着眉头再次后悔没把他直接扭送回家。“现在学校里教的就是这种霸王条款？”他不敢再听，已经察觉自己固若金汤的防线有一丝动摇。

 

   “学校不教这个，是我刚刚立的法，即时生效。”意气风发的脸上那双眼睛亮得触目惊心，秦志戬这才发现自己入了圈套。“你好像很有自信。”

 

   许昕暗自承认，他不是没有窥探到秦志戬数次的动容。“还不是给憋出来的。”他耗费太多体力和勇气，卸了力瘫软在沙发上等待秦志戬赐他死活。“你赶紧给我答案，不同意也没事儿，我趁早叫个车回家接受男女混合双打。”

 

   “你这不叫表白，这叫赶鸭子上架。”秦志戬板着脸揪住许昕的后颈施以轻罚，风平浪静下的暗涌即将冲破他岌岌可危的理智。“你离成年还差十分钟，我现在不能给你答案。”

 

   “十分钟之后你就给我答案？”

 

   “那要看你能不能撑过这十分钟了。”

 

   捏起许昕下颌的力道叫他有些吃痛，有他无法解读的复杂情绪潜在那双幽暗的瞳孔里不断靠近，似黑洞深不见底。

 

   许昕瞪大了眼睛，直到干燥与湿润的唇瓣迫不及待地撞在一起，呼吸交缠不分彼此地充斥在耳畔，舌尖扫过齿列钻进口腔内煽情地搅动着，勾起了阵阵心痒难耐的喘息，他这才知道秦志戬究竟在做什么。若不是嘴唇被啃咬得酸胀许昕几乎想要放声尖叫，温柔缱绻的吸吮将舌根底下那根筋拉扯得发麻，燥热湿粘的空气中几乎尝出了血腥味儿。他逐渐无法自拔地配合起来，气势的偏差显得他乖顺又无措，任由秦志戬将他拆吃入腹。

 

   最后许昕实在是憋得头昏脑胀，他气若游丝地哼哼几声，好不容易得来一个轻舔嘴角的收尾，亲昵又讨好。牵扯出的银丝挂在他蹭红的下巴上无人问津，秦志戬拉过他缠在自己脖子上的手教他擦了去，这样除了微红的双眼和絮乱的喘息，仿佛什么也没发生。

 

   “恭喜成年。”十二点零二分，秦志戬淡定得像啃完一颗苹果。许昕久久无法回神，秦志戬拍拍他的脸颊，“洗澡睡觉去，明天送你去上课。”

 

   “等，等一下，”好容易反应过来的许昕一把扯住男人的衬衣角，庆幸自己没在这场突如其来的浩劫里丢了机灵劲儿，“我答案呢？”

 

   秦志戬没有回答。许昕看着他走进卧室拿了什么物件出来，坐在他面前摊开手给他瞧。

 

   好像是个手串，但仔细一看又不是，戴手上未免太大了些。黑色丝绳掐了股金线绕成了最简单的花样，用小颗晶玉分截三小段串上了三枚素面金桶珠，中间略大的一颗上盘了一条小小的金蛇，怎么瞧怎么讨喜。秦志戬将调节的两粒玉珠拉扯至底勾在手上，拍拍许昕的腿，男孩听话地伸了过去，秦志戬捏起他的脚踝替他套上再拉紧绳结，大小刚刚好。

 

   “十八岁生日快乐。”秦志戬轻笑着揉揉许昕飞翘的刘海，看见他本就绛红的脸色又刷了一层，忍不住又捏了捏他几欲滴血的耳垂。

 

   “谢谢。”许昕难得薄脸皮地小声应答着。过去的生日秦志戬再忙都会空出时间陪他尽兴，唯独这次被要事缠住难以脱身，本来灰心丧气的许昕并未想到能收到秦志戬的礼物，这个内敛的男人很少将关怀转化为物质，何况是这样精心准备。

 

   许昕把玩着脚踝上的珠串心中升起一阵酸涩，他抬头望向秦志戬的眼睛，那里并不如他语气间那般坦然，夹杂着忙碌一天的疲惫和难以琢磨的隐忍，堪堪扫过许昕还未消肿的嘴唇，一晃而过的动容未被男孩捕捉。“现在可以乖乖洗澡睡觉了吗？”秦志戬无奈地揉揉眉心，他身心俱疲。

 

   许昕张了张嘴又觉得自己跟这辛酸上班族死磕实在太没人性。男人赐他温柔缱绻的亲吻比任何口头答案更具有说服力，况且还附赠了定情信物。许昕忍不住被这脑补逗乐，转眼也打了个哈欠，他点点头乖乖洗了澡，一会儿揪着侧卧里他专用的花枕头来到秦志戬卧室里没脸没皮地磨蹭。秦志戬都气笑了，“我真是低估了你，哪里有厚脸皮大赛你准能拿冠军。”

 

   许昕不理，一头钻进他臂弯里安心地长舒一口气，一会儿功夫便进入梦乡。他睡得香甜，梦中似有人轻抚他的额头沉吟他的名字，明明温柔却无端苦涩。

 

七.

    而之后从家人口中得到秦志戬将要出国的消息，赌气的冷战头一次遭到无视，想要见面却得知周末的航班……残酷现实如同倾盆大雨，临头将许昕浇了个湿透，恨不得连那些点滴回忆也一同冲刷干净。他窝在寝室的木板床上像只缩头乌龟，在起飞时间的最后几分钟里收到一条短讯，决绝得如同揪断了最后一根救命稻草。

 

   “当断则断。许昕，给你一个机会。”

 

   你看吧，大人都是自私的。为你着想，替你决策，从不询问你的想法，既卑劣又狂妄。所谓机会不过是逃避的借口，许昕没有回复，就如同秦志戬从未给过他答案一样——沉默是比拒绝更残忍的东西。

 

   总而言之，大多数人的初恋都是以失败告终，一介凡人的许昕也鲜少能从大概率事件中逃离出来，他甚至尚未开始便一败涂地。许昕安慰自己，没什么忘不掉的，一个吻算得上什么损失，时间和距离包治百病。

 

   只是在各种无助时刻，依然最想呼喊那个名字。

 

八.

   “大昕，起来祝个酒嘛。”沉浸在回想里的许昕突然被点了大名，好在应变能力不错，他连忙举起杯子把去年的稿子又背了一遍，那么大一个子杵在那妙语连珠，再加上热气烘起来的高原红，他看上去像个加长版的年画娃娃。秦志戬支着脑袋坐在对面，垂着眼勾着嘴似是走神，想必是对许昕这套炒冷饭烦不胜烦。

 

   “全家和和美美，万事如意～”话毕许昕将可乐向天一举，姿势豪迈，引得满桌人忍俊不禁。许昕不自觉地望向秦志戬的位置，只见男人和大家一同举起杯子，欢声笑语杯筹交错间伸长了胳膊，不偏不倚和许昕的可乐碰了在了一起。“万事如意。”秦志戬微笑着用口型对许昕说。

 

   许昕的脸顿时姹紫千红。

 

   一轮碰杯后，气氛被烘托得热烈起来。几位心直口快的姨母立刻抓住了八卦中心，“小秦啊，在那边谈对象了没有？”秦志戬礼貌应答着，“琐事太多，确实没那个功夫。”女人们闻言立马炸开了锅，七嘴八舌地要给他牵线搭桥。秦志戬也不慌不忙，等聒噪平息后客客气气地解释，“怎么好意思麻烦各位，已经有相中的人了。”

 

   一众哗然转而兴致寥寥，秦志戬终于落得耳根清静。他转眼向一直噤声的许昕望去，恰巧与投来的目光撞上，男孩连忙瞟向电视机，重复播放的春晚看得津津有味，手里的豆包把腮帮子撑得滚圆，几乎咽不下去。秦志戬忍不住嗤笑出声，许昕羞赧地横去一眼，慌忙起身去寻他的可乐，等回来时发现碗里横着一只鸡腿。他从小就好这口却也早过了独占的年纪，不用问也知道是哪位好心人夹给他的。

 

   许昕拿起鸡腿小口啃着，想着秦志戬方才的话语，自己被偶然一瞥勾起的期盼终究直落下去。死性不改，他鄙视自己，不知味地咀嚼着掩饰他酸涩的嘴角。

 

    随着这团圆饭的气氛走向高潮，期间又聊起了许昕的童年轶事，像是家族间流传的宝匣子，每一件都叫人开怀大笑，也不禁让人感慨着时光匆匆白驹过隙，生长在爱意里的男孩如今也成为了独当一面的大人。

 

   许昕垫着下巴无奈地听着耳熟能详的旧事，逐渐发觉从头至尾都有秦志戬参与其中，快乐或悲伤皆有陪伴，不经意间已成了他恣意生长的资本。成长道路上总有个身影不厌其烦地将他拖扯，亲情也罢友情也罢，独自蔓延的爱情也罢，统统裹搅在一起，早已分不清界限。拆分总会牵连，想要快刀斩乱麻，怎么舍得。

 

   当断则断，说得倒是轻巧。

 

   本不该想起来的，偏偏有太多琐碎夹带在回忆里猝不及防。许昕的委屈和不甘在这一瞬统统翻涌上来，燎着火星在眼里灼烧，他刺痛地闭上眼睛，生怕被人看出了端倪。亲朋好友们已经酒足饭饱，他打了声招呼说吃的太撑要下楼遛遛食儿，不顾某处投来的目光，得到应允后套上棉袄匆匆逃离现场。

 

   下了楼他掏出手机播通了张继科的电话，“老张，出来打游戏呗？”张继科那边人声鼎沸，一听就是还没从酒席上下来，“大过年的发什么神经，现在哪有网吧开门。”许昕磨叽着不说话，张继科心里了然，“我妈做了松鼠桂鱼，来尝尝？”

 

   “……啥都不说了狗哥，你就是我亲哥！”许昕感动得快落泪了。他站在小区门口左等右等，一辆计程车的影子都没有，网约车在这个时间段又贵得吓人，只怪张继科家住得太远，雪还下个不停，不然他就走过去了。

 

   正当他打开程序决心想破费一下，听到背后有人叫他。“去哪儿，我送你。”

 

八.

   坐在宽敞温暖的车内，许昕好奇地上下打量。“新车真不错。”他赞叹着，想起以前秦志戬接他放学的那辆小轿车要比这辆狭窄许多，腿都拦着伸不开，有钱真好。秦志戬嗯了一声，帮他把暖气调高了些。

 

   接着就是久久的沉默，逼仄难熬，许昕直直盯着窗外以掩饰这恼人的尴尬。他用余光小心翼翼地观察秦志戬的表情，并无异样，只是过于平静，反而像在压抑着什么。诡异的气压逼得他多动症又开始犯了，忍不住四处摸索着，突然觉得遮光板那块鼓鼓囊囊，翻开一看，卡在那里的一叠东西有些眼熟。

 

   那是些五颜六色的明信片，整齐垒放在遮光板内侧的夹层里。上面的图案由于年月变化呈现出不同程度的黄色斑驳，残留着笔尖刻下的纹路和漂洋过海的湿气，仿佛遮住光便能从阴影里滴下水来。

 

   许昕从来不理解独自旅行的意义，山川湖海无人陪伴便像枯燥的磨难。后来他独自游览人头攒动的热门景点，将印有劣质风景图案的明信片塞进邮筒里时，他突然懂了思念为何总爱在热闹之处借机泛滥。寄出去的卡片从来没得到过回应，许昕猜是在漫漫跨洋路上不小心掉进了甲板缝隙，又或者景区邮箱根本就是个摆设，除此之外，他不想去考虑别的原因。

 

   许昕扒着遮光板目瞪口呆，诧异欣喜恼怒一齐叫嚣着涌上心头，他不敢再动，生怕再翻出些别的什么。秦志戬有所察觉，却只是朝那里淡淡扫去一眼，专心致志地开着车。

 

   沉默滞缓蔓延，良久，被许昕低哑的嗫嚅打破。“你明明都收到了，为什么不告诉我。”他垂着头看不清表情，指甲掐进手心也觉不出疼痛。

 

   “你明明什么都知道，”许昕简直一秒钟都不想等，压抑许久的愤怒溢满了双眼一触即发，由于哽咽而刺痛收缩的声带只能挤出尖锐颤抖的嘶吼，“你他妈明明比谁都在乎，为什么从来不告诉我！”

 

   爱意像是被铁丝绕紧的南瓜，在漫长的等待中迅速膨胀发酵，直到铁丝箍进皮肉，他终于承受不住炸裂飞溅，将所有物极必反的恨与暴戾摊在地上，任由秦志戬审视发落。

 

   秦志戬定了定心神，将车停靠在了路边。他终于肯扭头看向这个不堪忍受的男孩，为了止住哽咽将自己憋在角落里克制地抽搭，像极了他小时候任何一次考砸的期末。许昕见车停了解开安全带就要下车，可惜门是锁上的。

 

   “……我要下车。”他头也不想回。

 

   秦志戬掐着眼窝长叹一口气，“许昕，就不能乖一点吗。”许昕早该听腻了，“我要下车。”

 

   这样的对话来回重复了几遍，男孩咄咄逼人的气势逐渐消沉下去，被这句咒语收敛了尖牙利爪，像发狂过后喘着粗气的小兽。秦志戬扯过他细长的手指放进手里收着，抚平他扣红的掌心。“暖气开了这么久，手怎么还是凉的？”

 

   本该大力抽回的手还是没克制住贪恋那片温热，许昕对自己的本能反应十分无语。“心比手还凉。”他没好气地说。秦志戬蜷起他的十指，却发现已经无法全部攥进手心，男孩的手变得大且修长，再也没有初见时瘦短的影子。

 

   秦志戬无奈地笑了笑，伸手去撇掉挂在他脸上的泪珠。“都这么大了，怎么还哭得像个小孩。”许昕这才真正乖顺起来，委屈尾随着愤怒如期而至，“我委屈了哭还不行了？”他抬起眼望着秦志戬，无助又倔强，“你先回答我的问题。”

 

   秦志戬心想你问题那么多，到底从无可救药的那时的答起还是眼前这个濒临败露的答起，他真的拿不定主意。“我只答你一个，你决定好再问我。”他未想要斗智斗勇，只是成年人的效率至上让他显得阴险狡诈起来。

 

   “那好，”许昕早预料到他不会有那个耐心，无所谓，他只要一个简洁明了的回答好让自己揭穿这个男人的卑劣的周旋。“我就要那年你没给我的答案。”

 

   不出所料，他看见秦志戬扬起一个淡淡的，正中下怀的微笑。

 

   拉扯格外轻柔，一个温暖踏实的怀抱迎接许昕的坠入，烟草气息扑面而来，触手可得的安全感叫人沉溺其中。男人贴在他耳边的呼吸弄得他很痒，有三个字低沉地盘旋在耳畔转瞬即逝。

 

   许昕还有些恍惚，“没听清，你大点儿声。”他咬牙切齿的，硬要逼得秦志戬缴械投降。

 

   于是亲吻从耳边蔓延到嘴角，惩罚似的将许昕喋喋不休的唇舌钳制。直到连微弱的反抗都被平息，除了唇齿纠缠的粘腻水声，只剩下雪花吹打在车窗上细密的轻响。

 

   许久，车再次发动，许昕红着耳朵翻看那叠卡片。车厢内依旧沉默着，只是气氛略有不同。

 

   “你这往哪开。”许昕还带着哽咽的尾音听上去格外委屈。“往你同学家开呀。”秦志戬回答他。

 

   “得了吧，”许昕白眼翻到了后脑勺，“这明明是你家那条路。”

 

九.

 

   许昕已经记不清怎么从车库里跌撞上楼，门锁扭开那一刻他便被按在玄关边啃咬厮磨，风雨将至的危机感。他尚有一丝清明去打探这许久未踏入的空间，茶几上堆成山的文件，厚重的律典文献上压着的烟灰缸和茶水杯，尽管打翻过很多次，这一直是秦志戬改不掉的习惯。

 

   “在想什么？”秦志戬察觉到许昕的走神，略微拉开了距离，“现在后悔还来得及。”

 

   许昕皱起了眉头，他直直望着秦志戬，勾住他的脖子拿冰凉的鼻尖在他脸侧摩挲，佯装的乖巧在利齿埋进颈窝时露出马脚。“你后悔才来不及了呢。”他叼起那块皮肉狠狠碾磨，却在腰上的手臂剧烈收紧时转为讨好的舔舐。

 

   秦志戬吃了痛，掠去许昕的厚袄后报复性地将冰凉的手伸进他底衣里揉捏，腰侧的软肉手感极佳，光滑又富有弹性，许昕又冰又痒地惊叫一声，想躲避却被牢牢锁在了禁锢里承受着不间歇的索吻。他又嫌堆垒在腋下的衣服太碍事，索性一出溜统统扒了下来甩在了地上，上半身一丝不挂又觉得冷得不行，直往秦志戬大衣里钻。“冻死了，空调遥控器呢？”秦志戬将他裹进怀里冲他呵气，“开了过会儿要热的。”

 

   好不容易磨蹭到了床边，许昕已经被吻得头晕眼花，秦志戬轻易将他撂倒在软塌内，这才开始解了身上的衣扣。许昕呆呆撑坐在一旁观察秦志戬的动作，直到最后一件衬衣褪下，蕴藏着爆发力的肌肉线条匀称地包覆在坚毅的筋骨之上，腰腹被左右两侧凹陷的经络划分得泾渭分明，男人钳制住自己肩颈的手臂上交纵凸起的青红血管清晰可见——许昕突然觉得口渴难耐。见他呆愣着不做声秦志戬将他勾过来好心提醒他，“怎么，裤子要我帮你脱？”许昕察觉到语气里的戏谑，干脆直直瘫倒在被子里耍赖，“你脱就你脱。”

 

   秦志戬从锁骨一路向下，舔吻到许昕胸前两处敏感带时听见他止不住地低吟出声，男孩即刻羞愤地捂住了额头，却在不断地吸吮啃食当中难耐地弓起腿去勾秦志戬的跨，直白又贪婪。这恰好便于男人将他的运动裤连同底裤一起扒下，那根势头渐起的物件颇有精神地弹跳出来，粉红的头部被布料刮蹭过便溢出些透明的液体，除了艳丽竟觉不出淫靡。秦志戬将他握住来回摸了一把，用了些力道沿着顶端的小口将那点体液粗略地揩掉，谁知这动作引得许昕拐着弯儿地哼叫出来。

 

   “呜嗯……你，你……”他眼圈都急红了，“别折磨我了行不行，哈……要弄就弄，呃……”包裹着他的温热手掌突然收紧，掌纹贴着那块皮肉上下大力撸动着，却只两三回就停了下来，秦志戬满意地看着许昕呼吸不畅的难耐模样，男孩熏红的眼里全是委屈和慌乱，挂在自己腰两侧的大腿不由自主地夹紧，像无数次向自己讨要奖赏的时候，也是这样渴盼的神情。

 

   许昕还未从爽厉的快感中觉出味儿来便被迫中断，处于被掌控地位的自己只能向秦志戬求援，他的裤子还挂在左脚踝上，讨好般晃动起来催促秦志戬帮他褪去。秦志戬应了他的要求，却突然闷笑出声，许昕莫名其妙看过去一眼，看到了秦志戬送他那串脚环上活灵活现的小金蛇，在脚踝上呆得时间太久已经磨得发光。秦志戬摸着那处被压出纹路的红印子问许昕，“一直戴着的吗？”许昕像被审视了心事一样无端羞耻，不免死鸭子嘴硬起来，“没有，前几天想起来就戴了一下。”秦志戬看着被磨损到翻毛的绳结又笑，“我劝你在我这儿多说实话少撒谎。”他捏起男孩筋骨突出的瘦长脚踝，牵到嘴边细致地舐咬，从小腿肚子到大腿内侧一路留下湿漉漉的痕迹。许昕的喘息声越来越响，直到秦志戬再次握住他早已被刺激得高高挺起的东西，纡尊降贵地看了他一眼，“你要吗？”许昕气结，他知道秦志戬成心不让他好过，也只能撇着嘴哼唧，“不要白不要。”

 

   “到底是要还是不要？”听着秦志戬慢条斯理的询问许昕都快崩溃了，“你他妈快给我啊……”

 

   很快他就被一股热切的暖意包围，潮湿柔软的触感裹搅着他不断蔓延深入，许昕瞪大了眼睛愣愣看着秦志戬将他含进嘴里温柔地吞吐着，柱身被湿润的嘴唇紧裹着上下滑动，囊袋被握在长手里揉捏把玩，光是视觉上的刺激和心理快慰都足够让他登顶。“哈……你等，呜嗯……啊！”他感到被舌头缓慢地勾绕着，抵到深处时被一阵收缩弄得舒爽发颤，他看到秦志戬皱着眉头不断吞咽着，即便是侍奉着自己也丝毫不减咄咄逼人的气势。许昕被他横过来的一眼刺激得腰胯弓起，将要绝顶之时连忙将秦志戬推开，于是浓稠的白浊全数射进了男人的手心，只有少数溅到了脸上。

 

   许昕大口地喘着粗气，望见秦志戬被弄脏的脸不禁羞愧难当。他小心翼翼地坐起来攀上男人的肩头，捧起他的脸细心地将自己的污浊舔掉，乖巧地在他嘴角印上一吻。秦志戬被他小动物似的亲昵动作戳中了心底里的柔软，宠溺地舔咬着男孩厚软的嘴唇，携着手里粘稠的体液向他身下探去，在触碰到那个紧闭的小孔时听见他止不住地闷哼。

 

   “家里没别的，就你弄出来的这些，凑合着吧。”秦志戬耐心地解释，许昕一听更是紧张，原本就紧致的穴口又夹紧了三分，秦志戬一根手指挪动都费劲，许昕愤懑不平地望他，“谁说只有我的，你不是还有吗。”他看男人裤子还穿得好好的，于是气不打一出来，上前解开扣链有样学样地把弄着，却发现差距实在太大他恐怕没法整个含进去，只好沿着柱身小口舔吮着，舌头绕着前端来回嘬吸，像是迫不及待地要让秦志戬交代出来，只可惜非但没有缴械，反而越发剑拔弩张。秦志戬对于他这一系列蠢傻的动作无可奈何，耐性也快要突破极限。“行了，你再弄过会儿更难受。”

 

   他将男孩结实白皙的长腿抬高，手指缓缓打着圈探进小孔内勾搅，那些体液的确不太够，有些已经干涸得泞在入口处变得更加滞涩起来。秦志戬只好再给许昕来了一次，一边在内里探寻着那处敏感的开关，在勾到某处凸起时许昕甚至未来得及反应就射了出来。“我草，唔嗯……啊啊！秦志戬你想玩死我？”许昕瘫软在一旁筋疲力竭，秦志戬抬眼看看他勾起一个微笑，“这点苦都受不了，后面怎么办呢？”

 

   搅合着充足的湿稠，这回手指便能在里面顺畅地抽动，待到加进了第三根向内开拓得足够深了，许昕已经汗湿了整片被褥，隐忍地低吟着好不让秦志戬抓住他胆怯的把柄。秦志戬抵在入口处再三叮嘱，“疼了就说，别忍着。”许昕嗤之以鼻，却在单刀直入的冲击下失了提防，忍不住失声惊叹。

 

   男孩特有的低沉嗓音夹杂了难以克制的尖软，急促且放纵着连绵不断，秦志戬不免更大力地向内抽送着，被潮热湿软的甬道紧紧包裹住欲罢不能，能被整个吞进去深到不可思议。他仔细找寻着那处凸起，无意刮蹭到时又是一声拖着长调的呜咽，他鼓励地揉揉许昕的脸颊，印上几个安慰的亲吻后便全身而退，只剩前端留在边缘处堪堪抵着，偏要逗得许昕忍无可忍。“你有种，哈……有种你就一直这么放着，我草……唔……”秦志戬听他粗口频出不由得燃起了施虐欲望，凑在他耳边冷冷告诫，“许昕，乖乖听话。”

 

   迅速猛烈的攻势立刻迎头袭来，许昕还没来得及还嘴便被撞进无边无际的欲望里直直下坠。那处交合粘着的地方在滚烫的摩擦中仿佛没了知觉，起初的酸胀逐渐被噬骨的快感所代替，内里被激烈地搜刮着止不住痉挛收缩，连粘腻紧窒的牵扯都显得格外缠绵煽情。许昕再也无法顾忌自己变了调的呻吟，只是一味放纵着叫嚷，任凭理智烟消云散。秦志戬径直捣在他那处敏感的七寸上又急又密地冲撞，好让许昕一次性接纳他压抑许久的贪恋和独占欲，他怎么也吻不够身下的男孩，好像一抽身他就要追上来索取，孩童般贪得无厌。

 

   撞击好像失灵的轴承一样无法停歇，许昕听见脚踝上那串绳结下方的吊坠随着律动噼啪作响，居然比身下稠密的水声还要淫靡放荡。他艰难地曲起腰腹，伸长手肘竭力想要摘了那串恼人的珠子，甬道不自觉地夹紧叫秦志戬倒吸一口凉气。他看着许昕的动作，坏心眼地朝他腿间的挺立揉捏一把，换来更加紧致的收缩。“谁许你摘了？戴着。”许昕委屈哽咽一声，拖住秦志戬的脖子语不成句，“嗯，啊啊……我一直，呃唔，没懂……为，为什么……是条蛇……”秦志戬笑了，“像你，缠人。”

 

   云雨在彼此呼出的火热喘息和湿粘的交合声中逐渐攀上了顶峰。许昕的身子被压折至极限，他低头便能看见秦志戬暴弩着的物件深深埋在自己身体里不分彼此，被打成浆沫的粘腻液体汇集在交合处不断向下淌着，妖冶淫荡地向外翻涨。“呜……小秦叔叔……”虚晃之际男孩无意识地喊出这个缄口多年的称呼，渴盼而卑微地颤抖着。微弱的背德感使秦志戬喉头一紧，迅猛之势在这一瞬暴戾地无法自拔。呻吟声越发急促失控，秦志戬看他喘得实在可怜，刚想要伸手帮他一把，男孩一弓腰便自发地泄了出来，浇撒在彼此的腹部分外滚烫。

 

   秦志戬将他圈在怀里轻柔地抚慰着，逐渐放缓了速度准备抽身，有所察觉的许昕急忙环住了双腿将他紧紧禁锢住，直到秦志戬也低吟着全数泄在了里面，他这才长舒一口气，轻笑道，“哈……这回，看你还怎么当断则断……”

 

十.

   冬季的天色本来就暗的早，窗帘被拉得严严实实，除了低弱的喘息和一室云雨雾气便只剩一片宁静的昏暗。

 

   “想好要考哪个学校了吗？”秦志戬把玩着趴在胸口上的男孩前额的碎发，漫不经心地问着。许昕掰着指头数，将那座国度所有知名的院校都数了个遍，就是没说秦志戬毕业的那所。“喏，像我我这么天赋异禀的人才，这几个学校抢着招我呢。”

 

   秦志戬点点头说可以，你加油吧。许昕听了老大不乐意的，撅着嘴抱怨，“只可惜我一个都没应，脑子抽了非要去你那个什么鬼学校，难考得要死，我把整个图书馆背下来都不见得考得上。”秦志戬勾起一个微笑，捏捏他的耳朵揉揉他的鼻子，像是逗弄一只讨喜的小狗。“你爸妈拜托过我了，去了之后要仰仗着我照顾你的生活起居。”

 

   许昕眼睛一亮，惊喜万分手舞足蹈，可随后又耷拉了眉头，“能不能考上还两说呢。”秦志戬无奈笑道，“我这不是回来给你补习来了吗。”许昕一愣，随即将过往恼怒埋怨统统抛到了脑后，抱着秦志戬的脸嘬个没完。

 

   后来两人爬起来洗澡，路过许昕以前的专属侧卧又忍不住进去粘乎了几回。跪爬在没有床单的席梦思上，许昕侧个脸就能看到床头那张双人合照，十来岁的自己坐在湖心公园的小船上咧着嘴傻乐，身后是同样开怀欢笑的秦志戬。

 

   距离那时已经不知过了多少个春秋，许昕走走停停，迎着风朝前方的身影奋力追赶。挫败失意也罢，如今他终于不顾一切地扑进了秦志戬的怀中，将所有煎熬渴盼化成坚定不移的爱意倾情奉送。

 

   秦志戬也望向那张照片，伸手就把它翻倒下来。“呜……你干嘛啊……”许昕回头急喘着问他。秦志戬掐紧他的腰侧他便顾不上说话，“你分心了，而且，”他俯在许昕耳边说悄悄话，“看了更让我想操你。”

 

   许昕无语，在失去神智前只认清了一个现实，当断则断，这辈子都不可能了。

 

-fin

 

（张继科语音留言：许昕你几个意思，再不回消息我可就报警了。）

 


End file.
